


sweet dreams are made of bees

by sataneku



Category: Bee Movie, DRAMAtical Murder, Yuri Kuma Arashi
Genre: M/M, dont take any of this seriosuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataneku/pseuds/sataneku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yaoi dont like dont read!!!1!!1!!! so liek. noiz and aoba were two bees; and they made sweet dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumness/gifts).



> hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx for reading my fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yaoi warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

once upon a time oboe and noizu were BEES. they lived in a hive and they did the normal bee-like things that a normal bee would do. they were best firnerds 4 lyf they had known each other since bee school they were like barry n that one other guy from the bee movie idk his name i think it was adam??? 

1 day aobabe was goin 2 noizu's house and he flew there even tho according to all known laws of aviation there is no way a bee should be but then!!!!!!!!! kuma shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! like in yuri kooma awashi, when there a kuma and there is SHCOK!!!

noisu was masterbooting!! now that i do the mentions of boots i actually hate noisu kun's shoes they are disgustignigirngekdnsksejfdbhnwiehukjkmqwahkjemdnamskhesdmbnmxnhkas,jzhmnxmaishkd,zmxnmahsdzmbxnmhas,zjn ajhskm,  
"watashi can explain," noizu said supah ooc lul surreh doesnt noizu use ore wa to refer to himself anyway o well tuesday no problem  
aoba eye stare at the yaoi man's weinerschnitzel! it was a nice (if he was a gnome he'd say gnice. if noiz was a gnome his name would be gnoiz) weinerschnitzel with some piercingdongs

"noizu-chan.................." oboe blush like a lil shota. lul jk oboe kun no shota he like 21 whats 9+10 21 lololololol  
idk nani to write hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
2 be(e) continued read next tym!! find out next time on sugoi quest for kokoro!!!!!!!!!!


	2. sugoi quest for yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noizu san and oboe kun have SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SEX SEX SEX YEAH LALALALALALALA i rabu that song (lemon warning dont like dont read DX)

all of a suddens sly blue did the possess thingy and sly blue seems to be lik r horny or smth bc like in koujackoff and minkpink's bad ends he does the gets of anal penetrates??????

sly blue chan went all "ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he buzzed in bee buzz language "lemme help u there" 

all fof a sudden he took off his BEE clothes and sucked noizu kun's BEE LOVESTICK

"whoa there friend," noiz alao happened to b watchin some meme-ass shit. bc he was a meme he luvd pizza and the internet so he must luv memes duh!! "you might need to slow down"  
then a bunch of black pain killed a clown rip but noizu closed his bee-coil and looked at oboe kun  
"bite it"  
wtf man who gets their dick bitten???????? haha noiz was a kinky shit i love bdsm (bdsm means big dad small mackerel) so oboe kun did as nouizu said and some how a mackerel ended up in his butt?? wait noiz had two dicks why?????????????????????????????????? noiz transformed into a shark bc they have two dicks and then he ate the mackerel bc sharks eat fish ; ) noiz then ate aoba's ass. literally. now oboe has no ass. he is an ass less being

thx to aoba having no ass that was where his stunger was he died. rip.

noizu started crying and held oboe's stinger-less and butt-less bod. :(((((((( makes me crai everytym DX  
then a commercial brake played bc is it just watashi or do they always play when a big thing happens???????? thyis program is brought to you by water water is good water sugoi des

we now return to programmin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
noziu and koujakcoff and minkupinku and kurear were all at oboe's funeral. koujackulate started crying bc he was gay and then he punched noiz in the face idk he just semess to re,alyla disliku noizu kun?>???>>?? whyyy must u do dis cowjack

every1 was craiing the tears tho not just cowjack kun also a lizard was there for some reason????????? everyonje was sad the end

**Author's Note:**

> lul i hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!! pls review!!11!!!!11!!!! XD


End file.
